Electrical feedthroughs may provide an electrical pathway between an interior of a hermetically-sealed housing of an electronics device to a point outside the housing. For example, implantable medical devices (IMDs), such as implantable stimulation devices, implantable sensing devices, cardiac pacemakers, implantable cardioverter/defibrillators (ICDs) and neuromodulators, may use one or more electrical feedthroughs to make electrical connections between electrical circuitry within the implantable medical device and leads, electrodes, or sensors external to the device within a patient.